About Vampires And Humans
by Tah-chan' yellow lily
Summary: “How does it feel when a vampire kisses a human?” Alright... dangerous field. “I..I really don’t know...There are thousands of things about vampires and humas that I don’t know." a bit of Alice/Bella and a terrible summary, but give it a chance! ONESHOT


**when i read this the first time i thought "omg, i was in my normal while writing?" so if you think the same is absolutely normal u.u'**

**hope you like it, anyway!**

**DISCLAIMER: i own nothing here... that's exactly why it a FANFICTION ¬¬'**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The night was going slow. Too slow. I normally find something interesting to do to handle my awake nights, but tonight I was too worried to do anything. I was worried cause I didn't know what I was going to do the next time Edward came to talk to me. This reading minds thing really suck. We are not free to think whatever we want when he's around.

You must be wondering what I was thinking that annoyed him? Then I'll tell you, it didn't annoy him. It completely pissed him off. It all started yesterday, after school. I was in my room, reading a magazine, when my cell started vibrating. I took a look, and it was Bella. Automatically I smiled.

"Hello, Bella, how are you doing?" I asked anxious for her answer.

"Alice? Thank Godness!! I need your help!!" I thought that it'd be something important. "Can you come here… right now?!"

"Alright, where are you?" Now I was worried. I hope she's not in the hospital… again…

"I'm home! Come quickly!" And she turned the phone off.

I sighed and jumped through my window. I started running and in… something between 50 seconds and one minute and a half I arrived on the front yard of Bella's house. I knocked and waited.

"Hi, Alice. How are you?" Charlie opened the door and a big a smile.

"Hello, Charlie" I said, remembering that he told me once to call him like that. "Is Bella home?"

"Yes, dear. Do you want me to call her?" She asked politely.

"Is Alice there, dad?" I heard her voice.

"Yep, are you coming?" He asked.

"I'm already here." She smiled appearing on the front door. "Alice, you have to come here with me!" She grabbed my hand and pulled me with her. There's one thing I really like about humans is that their skin is soft and warm…"Thanks, dad!" She said, running upstairs with me.

"Your father is so sweet!" I told her.

"He loves you, that's it" She gave me a more-than-sweet-smile.

"So, what's the emergency?" I asked her with true curiosity.

"Edward and I have a date tonight." I looked at her. And what I saw that would happen is a little different. She was with me and not Edward. And we were… kissing?!

"Alice?! Alice!!" She was shaking me. Her delicious smell made me wake up. "Are you feeling ok?!"

"What? Yeah… I guess…" I was incredulous. Completely.

"Are you thirsty?" She looked into my eyes "No, your eyes are not dark… did you see anything?" I had to lie. I couldn't just tell her that I saw us kissing.

She'd be me mad at me. So would Edward. I'd have to hide it in the deepest place of my head.

"I'm just fine, so, why did you need my help?" Changing the subject sounds perfect.

"It's just that I think that Edward should… 'have dinner' tonight, cause he's eyes are too dark and I don't want anything to happen to the people in the restaurant."

"So, you're not worried about yourself? You are really different from the other humans!" I loved to tell her that and I think she really loved to hear that cause she opened a big smile. "That's why you're my best friend!" I don't know why, but I think that if I could I'd blush. Thank goodness I can't.

"Aaaw, you're my best friend too." She smiled at me. "Anyway, do you think you can tell him to go hunting tonight?" She made me an angelical face.

"Gee.. I don't know…" I said, like if I was thinking, then I smiled and said "Just kidding, I can convince him."

"Nice, so, do you mind if you spend the night here?" She knew I wouldn't. I just nodded.

I said I'd be back in some minutes. And I did. Charlie, as usual, offered pizza, since he's a terrible cook. And, as usual, I ate that nasty thing. I really don't know how humans can eat THAT thing, but anyway, I have to act like I'm human.

"Do you want more pizza, Alice?" Charlie asked. I smiled slightly.

"No, thanks. I don't eat much, you know.." I looked to Bella and she had a small smile on her face.

"Yeah, dad... she doesn't eat too much... that's why she is so healty." I gave her a smirk. She's always surrunded by vampires and is okay about that. "We're going upstairs." She announced.

We went to the bathroom so she could brush her teeth.

"Agh... human's food is depressing!" I said chuckling.

"And I say the same about vampire's food" Bella laughed.

"Aah... you've never been forced to 'eat' our 'food'!" I said smirking.

"Alright, you won, again!" I smiled and went to her room. I was kinda nervous, but not too much.

"Alice, can I ask you something?" She said with curious eyes.

"Of course, Bella..."

"How does it feel when a vampire kisses a human?" Alright... dangerous field.

"I..I really don't know...There are thousands of things about vampires and humas that I don't know. Why?"

"I was just wondering... Wait, you've never kissed a human?" She asked more curious than before.

"Nope, not even before Jasper." I didn't know if I could feel sorry or shy for that.

"Um... would you like to try?" She said.

"Well, it'd be cool, but who am I gonna kiss? Charlie?!" I laughed at my own joke.

"Ah, yeah..." She said ironically "I really want you to be my step mother!"

"So, who? You?" I asked almost innocently.

"Yeah, maybe" she said kindly. She was pink... poor humans, they blush... I stared at her "What?!" She asked impatiently.

"You serious?" I asked. I was just curious, wanted to try.

"Well... yeah... I think so." She said.

"Okay, then." I got closer. It'd happen anyway.

Slowly I touched my lips on hers. Until there it was okay. Her lips were warm, like her skin. Comfortable. And her heart was beating fast too. She opened her mouth to let my tongue pass. As it did, hell started. I had to control myself as I never had. My instincs were telling me to attack her, but my brain told me to try to relax. God, how can Edward do this? She started to kiss me back and it was killing me. Her taste filled my mouth and it was too good. Luck I wasn't thirsty or I'd have Bella for dinner. I pulled my head away from her.

"Oh, my God this was the worst thing that I've ever done!" I exclaimed and she gave me a repressive look.

"I'm sorry? Did you say WORST?!" She sounded offended.

"No... well, yeah, but what I mean is that..." Then she cut me.

"You just said that kissing me was the worst thing you've ever done!" Alright, I don't like this 'proud Bella'.

"I mean that is very, very difficult!! I never imagined how much!" Correcting mistakes is my best quality.

"Ah" She stood quiet.

"I think you're a good kisser" I smiled almost sincerely.

"Thanks... you too..." Then there was that embarrassing silence.

The rest of the night don't have to be told. Nothing important happened, the important thins is still gonna happen: Edward is gonna kill me, cause I kissed his girlfriend.

When he came back today on the afternoon, he came to tell she he was going to Bella's place. He did it and went out of my bedroom and I innocently remembered the last night. As I did that I heard he scream "ALICE! WHAT THE HELL?!". I heard him get out of the house, but I knew he was pissed. Probably went to Bella's house. I hope he didn't kill her. I hope he doesn't kill me too.

I'm getting worried, he's not home yet. I hope he gets back soon, so I can discover what happened. I can't see it, I don't know why. I heard a noise downstairs, I think he's home, good. Oh, no! He's home! I'm the next on Edward's little People I Have To Kill list!! I don't wanna die!!

"Alice!!" He called. I can't feel if he's mad or not. "Alice, I know you're here!!"

"Coming!" I said and started a little pray. "God, please, save me from my angry jealous stronger-and-faster-than-me brother! I swear I'm gonna be a good girly vampire if I'm still alive tomorrow!"

"Hey, Alice." I nodded "We gotta talk." He said simply. He didn't look angry. Thanks God! From tomorrow on I'll use only pink clothes and will be girlier than I already am!!!

"So, what do you wanna talk about?" I asked pretending I didn't know what he was talking about. Oops, I forgot he can…

"Read minds" he said and I thought 'it sucks'. Edward smiled at me. "Don't worry, I'm not going to kill you or whatever you were thinking… you're my sister, I love you… and Bella said she let you kiss her" He looked deeply in my eyes "That's the most important part, you know" Then, Edward came closer and gave me a serious look.

I was freaking scared.

"So, if it's okay… I think I must go to my room now…" I ran to my room, but I was followed by my big brother.

"I never said it was okay, little sister…" He gave me a maniacal glare "You made a big… huge mistake when you decided" Please, if you're gonna kill me do it fast! Please! "to tell Bella that kissing her was the worst thing you've ever done!" And then the stupid had an outburst of laughter. And I stood there, staring at him, trying to calm down my heart. I mean it almost backed beating of how nervous I was!!!! "You should have seen your face!!!!"

"You… stupid… dirty… little… vampire!!!!" I yelled out loud jumping upon him.

He stopped me easily, still laughing.

"Maybe now that I scared you, I mean, I REALLY did" Great, he was having a great time laughing at my face… I'm so stupid! "you'll learn not to kiss MY girlfriend!!" He said out loud.

"WHAT?!" I heard a confused/shocked/angry/worried voice. I turned around and saw Jasper standing at the door with a confused/shocked/angry/worried look.

Great. I think that today is just not my day!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: i decided stop being lazy and finished this oneshot... i mean it's been on my computer for ages!!!**

**i'll try to write more little stories like this, i promisse i'll try, but if my laziness is stronger it's not my fault ;D**

**bye bye!!**

**ps: i'll be more interested on stop being lazy if you stop being lazy and R&R! hope you like it!**


End file.
